


There Is Time

by KennaWrites



Category: LEGO Nexo Knights
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Discussions of sexuality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Other, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Polyknights mentioned, Self-Doubt, Sometimes You Just Don't Know, and that's okay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaWrites/pseuds/KennaWrites
Summary: Discovering who you are can be one of the most difficult things that a person can do. Luckily, there's people willing to help. Even when they aren't so sure either.
Relationships: Ava Prentis & Robin Underwood, Clay Moorington & Robin Underwood
Kudos: 13





	There Is Time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not trying to step on anyone's toes with sexuality head canons, this just my interpretation as well as a way to discuss some issues that I've experienced.

Robin glanced up as the door to the kitchen swished open. Biting his lip, he slowly backed toward a corner that wasn’t visible from the doorway. “Robin I know you’re in here.” Ava said flatly, stepping into his range of view and raising an eyebrow at him.

“Hey.” He lifted a hand, stepping back toward the stove. Ava didn’t speak, simply put her mug in the sink before turning to inspect what he was doing. Notebooks were scattered across the island along with various small pieces of machinery. He sighed, letting her flip through his notes as he fussed around the stove.

“So what’s wrong?” Ava spoke, stepping closer to him and swiping a pancake from the stack next to the stove.

“What? Nothing’s wrong.” Robin gave her a wide eyed innocent look before dropping it. Ava didn’t look impressed.

“You are simultaneously the best and worst liar in the Fortrex.” Ava deadpanned, sitting down on the opposite side of the island. “Besides, who makes pancakes at…” She trailed off, checking her watch. “Four in the morning?”

“Plenty of people, I’m sure. Everyone who works the early morning shift.” Robin defended himself, turning the stovetop off and setting the plate of pancakes on the island. “Can you find the syrup please?” Ava rolled her eyes but stood to find the syrup anyway.

Settling back down and closing some of his notebooks, Robin slid one toward Ava. She took it, flipping the pages with a thoughtful expression. “Do you want my help with some of this?” She asked and Robin nodded, more invested in his pancakes. “How much software upgrading are you doing?” She asked, looking up at him.

“Quite a bit, I want to try and get my own long range radar and maps into the Black Knight rather than just pulling from the Fortrex.” He said and Ava hummed, tipping her head to the side as she paused on a certain page.

“So when are you going to add a spot for the Fortrex to hook onto? Pulling the Black Knight out of ravines or swamps is rather difficult.” She asked with a slight smirk and Robin put a hand to his chest.

“I’m shocked Ava, how could you? I’ve tried so hard not to get the Black Knight stuck again and you dredge it back up.” He shook his head, giving her his most wounded look.

Ava raised an eyebrow at him before reaching over to snag a pen and write something down in the notebook.

“So are you willing to explain why you’re making pancakes at four in the morning?” Ava asked, setting the pen down and looking at him. “And don’t give me an excuse. You and I both know that you make these when you’re upset.” She said and Robin made a face.

“You are disturbingly perceptive.”

“I’ve know you for a few years.” Ava shook her head before pointing at him. “Now speak.”

“Just trying to figure some stuff out.” Robin shrugged, pulling the notebook back from her to see what she had written. He raised an eyebrow at her. “I’m not putting a tow point on the Black Knight.” Ava just waved her hand and Robin sighed. “It’s not going to effect the team Ava.”

“I hate to break it to you but it already is. Robin seriously, what’s wrong?” Ava sat up straighter and Robin leaned back, he really did not like being the sole target of her attention. “Does it have anything to do with seeing Axlina again?” She asked and Robin flinched, looking away from her.

The brunette made a quiet noise of victory and Robin glanced back toward her. “Partially… It’s not her fault though! It’s just me.” Robin shrugged, giving up on getting Ava to let go of the subject. “It’s just that I’m not sure if I like girls or not,” He waved his hands. “I just don’t know how to explain it or anything. I’m not sure if I want to put a label on anything… I mean, what if I’m wrong?” He shrugged and Ava frowned, gaze becoming blank as she stared vaguely at the ceiling.

“So how long have you been stewing about this?” Ava asked after a few moments and Robin tipped his head to the side.

“What’s that got to do with anything?”

“Absolutely nothing. I just wasn’t sure how to keep the conversation going.”

“Ava.”

“Robin.”

“Are you happy now?” Robin asked, refusing to be drawn into a long standoff. Ava hummed thoughtfully, turning her gaze toward the kitchen doorway.

“Perhaps but you’re not,” She paused. “I can’t say I have any more advice. Maybe try talking to one of the others.” She looked back toward him.

Robin snorted, standing up and starting to put everything away. He didn’t want questions in the morning. He faintly heard Ava stand up as well before he went back to focusing on what he was doing. There was a certain art to being quiet in the kitchen.

“I get it.” Ava’s voice was soft and he turned to look at her.

“What?”

“I know what you’re talking about, not being quite sure where you fit.” Ava wasn’t looking at him as she wrote something down in his notebook. Robin shoved aside slight indignation at her adding to his notes, more interested in what on earth she was talking about.

“Where do you think you fit?” Robin asked, closing the dishwasher with a foot before turning to face her.

“Don’t know. Haven’t tried that hard to find a word that sounds right.” She shrugged with a small smile and Robin frowned at her.

“I highly doubt that Ava.” He deadpanned, going back to sit across the table from her.

“Ah but that’s the point isn’t it? If _I’m_ not looking that hard for a label, why are you rushing?” Ava said and Robin stared at her for a long moment.

“You might be right but that doesn’t really help me.” Robin jabbed a finger toward her before running a hand through his hair. “Okay, so you think that I should talk to someone and I think that we’re both really bad at this. Does that sum it up?” He asked and Ava hummed in a noncommittal tone.

“We should definitely be somewhere else before Clay wakes up.” Ava said, glancing at the clock. Robin followed her gaze, wincing.

“Yeah… I’m heading to get started on this.” He pointed toward the notebook before starting to pick the other ones up. Ava nodded, standing up and heading toward the door. “Hey Ava?” She paused, looking back at him. “Thanks.” He smiled and the brunette waved her hand dismissively.

Robin watched the door shut behind her before he frowned down at the notebooks in his arms. Shaking his head, he took a deep breath before turning the lights off and leaving the room. She was probably right. He would figure it out eventually…

* * *

Robin looked up from his notebooks as someone opened the door to the garage. He couldn’t see the door from where he was and he knew that someone in the doorway couldn’t see him. “Robin are you in here?” He stood as Clay called, climbing up onto the Black Knight’s torso so that Clay could at least see where he was.

“Yeah, what’s up?” He said, smile dropping as Clay looked toward him. The older knight looked serious and Robin wondered if he should have pretended that he wasn’t in the garage.

“I was more thinking that you could tell me.” Clay said, walking closer to the Black Knight and Robin frowned, trying to figure out what Clay was talking about.

“You might have to be more specific.” He shrugged, finally deciding that he had absolutely no idea what Clay was referring to. Clay sighed, putting a hand to his forehead and Robin raised an eyebrow.

“You’ve kind of been preoccupied lately and Ava mentioned something about how I should talk to you.” Clay said, dropping his hand and fidgeting with his shirt. Robin couldn’t help the slight smile, glad that Clay wasn’t wearing his armor before Clay’s words caught up to him.

He huffed, crossing his arms and throwing a dirty look in the general direction of the garage camera. “Ava is a traitor and should let me deal with my own stuff.” He said flatly, gaze flicking back to Clay as he shook his head.

“I wanted to talk to you anyway, Ava just kind of shoved me in this direction.” Clay explained, setting a hand on the Black Knight. “Do you mind if I come up?” He asked and Robin sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“That’s fine.” He said, scooting back so that there was more room on the chest plate of the mech. Ava probably hadn’t said anything specific, that wasn’t her style of operation… except when it was.

“So what did Ava say?” Robin asked after Clay had sat down.

“She didn’t really say much, just asked what I was doing and then told me that I really did need to talk to you.” Clay shrugged, giving Robin an expectant look and Robin groaned.

“She’s a nuisance.”

“Friends can be that way.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“True but she may have thought that she was helping.” Clay said and Robin refrained from rolling his eyes. “Come on, Robin. Talk to me.”

Robin looked away from Clay, absently playing with a few loose strings on his shop apron. “I know this really isn’t a problem and I’m making more of a deal about it than I need to but I might not like girls?” He shrugged, gaze dropping to actually look at the worn patch on the apron. “Like Ava, Izzy, and Axlina, are great and all but…” He trailed off with a shrug.

Clay was silent for a few moments and Robin didn’t dare look back toward the older knight. “Okay.” Clay said finally and Robin jerked his head up to look at him.

“Okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” Clay smiled, raising an eyebrow at him. “Robin, I’m dating four other people. What were you worried about?” He asked and Robin shrugged, heat rushing to his face.

“I said I was making it more of a thing than it needed to be.” He muttered, shaking his head in a vague attempt to hide his face behind his hair.

“But that’s not everything is it?” Clay asked and Robin glanced back toward him. Clay didn’t look upset or even that bothered, maybe a little worried but Robin supposed that made sense.

“What if I’m wrong? What if that’s not quite right either? Can I even tell people because they might think that I’m just looking for attention if I change my mind later? How do I know if it’s a phase?” Robin said quickly, faintly aware that he was rambling and Clay was looking concerned. “If I change my mind does that actually mean that I was looking for attention and made it all up? I mean-.”

“Robin stop.” Clay set a hand on his knee. “Relax and just breathe for a moment.”

Robin exhaled slowly, staring at the crest on the Black Knight’s chest. Clay didn’t add anything right away, just breathed in a really slow and exaggerated fashion that Robin wanted to laugh at but he couldn’t quite manage it.

“Alright.” Clay said after a few moments and Robin opened his mouth to speak, an apology on the tip of tongue.

“Just listen.” Clay lifted a hand. “It’s okay to have doubts. Robin you’re fifteen, you’re still figuring everything out. Do you think that I’ve got it all sorted out? Because I _do not_. You’ve got time.

Even if it takes you twenty, fifty, or even seventy years. You have time, I have time. I don’t care what anyone else has told you. So what if it’s just a phase? Life is made of phases and you’ll get there eventually.” Clay said, stopping and looking at Robin. “Oh gods why are you crying?” The brunet’s transition from confident and calm to panicked made Robin laugh.

He sniffed, wiping at his face with the edge of his sleeve. “You know that’s why Lance accuses you of writing inspirational speeches for fun.” Robin grinned weakly and Clay sighed heavily before scooting closer to Robin so he could put an arm around his shoulders.

“You did listen to me though right?” He asked and Robin nodded, wiping his face again. “Good and seriously Robin, you’ll figure it out.” Clay said with a reassuring smile.

“I know.” Robin sighed, brushing his hair out of his face. “Thanks Clay.” He muttered, giving him a hug.

“Hey what are older brothers for?” Clay asked, ruffling his hair and Robin sat back quickly. “Was there anything else though?” Clay tipped his head to the side and Robin frowned as he tried to fix his hair.

“No… Just getting a little stir crazy.”

“No news is good news.”

“That’s the worst phrase ever. In all of history.”

“I know, it still doesn’t change the fact.”

“Unless all the news people are dead.”

“Alright.” Clay said loudly. “That’s enough of that particular line of thought.” He moved toward the edge of the Black Knight’s chest plate, preparing to jump down. “Are you good?” He asked, looking back at Robin.

“Yeah, I’ll see you later Clay.” Robin said, watching as Clay headed back toward the garage door.

“Don’t forget, it’s movie night tonight.” Clay called, stopping in the doorway. Robin threw him a thumbs up before turning to go back to his notebooks. He still had work to do, the Black Knight needed its upgrades finished.

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a cute "write what you needed to hear when you were younger" thing that I finished on a whim. Sexuality/gender can be something pretty difficult to sort out and I'm personally still working on it! If you aren't sure either... don't worry, you've got time. Just stay safe and remember that you're not alone, other people know what it's like. 
> 
> If you've got time, my Tumblr is kennawardwrites! I'm not super active but it exists.


End file.
